1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic switch used for opening and closing a main contact of a motor circuit of a starter.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 2763226 discloses an electromagnetic switch having a structure shown in FIG. 8. As show in this figure, this electromagnetic switch includes a B-terminal bolt 100 fixed to a not shown mold cover, and a terminal 110 connected to the B-terminal bolt 100. The terminal 110 is led out in the direction orthogonal to a longitudinal direction of the B-terminal bolt 100. The terminal 110, which is insert-molded in a resin-made bush 120, is positioned in a predetermined lead-out angle theta by causing a pair of projections 130 formed in the bush 120 to abut against a side surface of a projecting wall section 140 formed in the mold cover.
However, the above described magnetic switch has a problem in that it requires newly manufacturing the mold cover different from a common mold cover used for a common magnetic switch in which the terminal 110 is not used, and the B-terminal bolt 100 is directly connected with a battery cable, because the mold cover used for the above described magnetic switch has to be formed with the projecting wall section 140 to allow to use the terminal 110. Even if standardization were achieved for a such type of mold covers, the increase in mass and disadvantage in moldability would still remain.
Besides, when the lead-out angle theta is changed, the bush 120 has to be remanufactured, which causes the production cost to increase. In addition, since the terminal 110 is inserted into the bush 120 during manufacturing process of the bush 120, it is necessary to remove a thin-film burr produced in the boundary between the bush 120 and an exposed surface of the terminal 110.